Triangle Beat
|font color = white |track color = #FEDA77 |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut Unit Drama CD: Ai & Natsuki & Syo |previous = - |next = Ai wa kitsukute Natsuki wa konai 藍はキツくて那月はこない |current track = Triangle Beat}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ Debut ユニットドラマCD 藍＆那月＆翔 Triangle Beat |image = |kanji name = Triangle Beat |romaji name = Triangle Beat |translation = Triangle Beat |type = Unit Drama CD |artist = Mikaze Ai (Aoi Shouta) Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Unit Drama CD: Ai & Natsuki & Syo|' Debut Unit Drama CD: Ai & Natsuki & Syo']], sung by [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']], and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who are voiced by ''Aoi Shouta'', ''Taniyama Kishow'', and ''Shimono Hiro'', respectively. Lyrics English = All： We’re all connected! Triangle Beat 　Uh... For eternity! S'''： Something worth fighting for, '''N： I finally understand my heart! A'： Install　'S： the sparkling future! N'''： Get up! '''A： Fly high! All： Hand-in-hand! N'： Alone,　'S： I can’t do　'N'×'S'： anything A'''： I’ve recognized what’s important '''N： I won’t forget　'S'： my dreams　'A'×'N'： or my wish! N'×'S： Even if they’re awkward, it’s fine A'×'N： Full-throttle, All： let’s sing! All： Even if this love were to cease, S'： I’ll still　'A： believe in　'All'： the jumping sky! All： I’ll try to proclaim this intense passion! N'： Never again　'S： shall they　'A'×'S'： break! All： They’re so warm, the bonds of this love song! All： We’re all connected! Triangle Beat S'''： Even if it’s impossible to understand, it’s fine '''N： Just keep being youself! A'： More than being perfect,　'S： aim to be the only one! N'： Let's go!　'A： All right! All： Loudly! N'： Can you hear it?　'S： This heart’s　'N'×'S'： beating A'''： For now, I’m sure you’ll understand... '''N： Don’t worry,　'S'： I will　'A'×'N'： teach you! N'×'S： These feelings are building! A'×'S： With all your might,　'All'： to the heavens! All： Even if the stars scatter, it’s fine S'： Someday,　'A： the night sky　'All'： will glitter! All： Surely, the time we’ve spun N'： will become　'S： a huge　'A'×'S'： constellation! All： We’ll go together, to the sparkling star road! All： Tears don’t suit you S'： We’ll reach　'A： the wind　'All'： together! All： Would a trinity of smiles be OK? N'： Today　'S： is full　'A'×'S'： of energy! All： We’ll continue to live along a rainbow! All： We’re all connected! Triangle BeatRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = All： minna de tsunagaru! Triangle Beat 　Uh... eien ni S'''： KENKA suru hodo ga choudo ii '''N： yatto kokoro wakatta A'： INSUTŌRU shite　'S： kirameku mirai N'''： Get Up! '''A： Fly High! All： te wo awase N'： hitori ja　'S： nani mo　'N'×'S'： dekinai A'''： daiji na KOTO ni kiduketa '''N： wasurenai　'S'： yume to　'A'×'N'： kibou o N'×'S： bukiyou demo yoi kara A'×'N： zenkai de All： utaou yo! All： tatoe ai ga tachidomatte mo S'： shinji　'A： atte　'All'： Jumping Sky! All： furete mite kono tsuyoi Passion! N'： nido to　'S： kowasa　'A'×'S'： nai yo All： atatakai ne kizuna no Love Song All： minna de tsunagaru! Triangle Beat S'''： rikai funou demo ii jan '''N： kosei dashite ikou yo A'： PAAFEKUTO yori　'S： ONRII WAN mezase N'： Let's Go!　'A： All Right! All： oogoe de N'： kikoeru?　'S： mune no　'N'×'S'： kodou ga A'''： ima nara wakaru ki ga suru... '''N： daijoubu　'S'： ORE ga　'A'×'N'： oshieru N'×'S： kasanaru yo omoi ga A'×'S： zenryoku de　'All'： OOZORA e! All： BARABARA na hoshi demo iin da S'： itsu ka　'A： yozora　'All'： kagayakou! All： kitto hora tsumuida toki ni N'： dekkai　'S： seiza　'A'×'S'： ni naru All： domo ni yukou kirameku Star Road All： namida nante niawanai kara S'： kaze ni　'A： narou　'All'： issho ni! All： san’i ittai egao desho OK? N'： kyou wo　'S： genki　'A'×'S'： ippai All： ikite yukou niji no saki e All： minna de tsunagaru! Triangle Beat |-| Kanji = 3人： みんなで繋がる！Triangle Beat 　Uh...永遠に 翔'： ケンカするほどがちょうどいい '那月： やっと心わかった 藍'''： インストールして　翔'： 煌めく未来 '那月'： Get up！ '藍'： Fly high！ '''3人'： 手を合わせ 那月： 一人じゃ　'翔'： なにも　'那月'×'翔'： 出来ない 藍'： 大事なコトに気づけた '那月： 忘れない　'翔'： 夢と　'藍'×'那月'： 希望を 那月×'翔'： 不器用でも良いから 藍'''×那月'： 全開で '''3人'： 唄おうよ！ 3人： 例え愛が立ち止まっても 翔'''： 信じ　藍'： あって　'3人'： Jumping sky！ '''3人'： 触れてみてこの強いPassion！ 那月： 二度と　'翔'： 壊さ　'藍'×'翔'： ないよ 3人： 暖かいね絆のLove song 3人： みんなで繋がる！Triangle Beat 翔'： 理解不能でもいいじゃん '那月： 個性だしていこうよ 藍'''： パーフェクトより　翔'： オンリーワン目指せ '那月'： Let's Go！　'藍'： All right！ '''3人'： 大声で 那月： 聴こえる？　'翔'： 胸の　'那月'×'翔'： 鼓動が 藍'： 今ならわかる気がする... '那月： 大丈夫　'翔'： オレが　'藍'×'那月'： 教える 那月×'翔'： 重なるよ想いが 藍'''×翔'： 全力で　'3人'： オオゾラへ！ '''3人'： バラバラな星でもいいんだ 翔'''： いつか　藍'： 夜空　'3人'： 輝こう！ '''3人'： きっとほら紡いだ時に 那月： でっかい　'翔'： 星座　'藍'×'翔'： になる 3人： 共にゆこう煌めくStar road 3人： 涙なんて似合わないから 翔'''： 風に　藍'： なろう　'3人'： 一緒に！ '''3人'： 三位一体笑顔でしょOK？ 那月： 今日を　'翔'： 元気　'藍'×'翔'： いっぱい 3人： 生きてゆこう虹の先へ 3人： みんなで繋がる！Triangle Beat☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Videos |track name = Triangle Beat |file link = }} |track name = Triangle Beat (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #BE9EC9}} Category:Music Category:Unit Drama CD: Ai & Natsuki & Syo (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs)